The training of undergraduates, medical students, predoctoral and postdoctoral students, as well as the general public, organized by the Education and Training Core, is an integral part of this Wellstone Center proposal on Biomarkers for Therapy of FSHD. The core's goal is to train the next generation of laboratory and clinician scientists in muscular dystrophy. By targeting students at multiple different levels of training from medical students through postdoctoral fellows, the core aims to increase the number of investigators in the field and to provide them with skills, through mentoring and assistance, to facilitate their transistion to productive, independent careers in muscular dystrophy research. During the previous grant award period, the Education Core has been a particular strength of our Wellstone having initiated a undergraduate student course in muscular dystrophy, trained predoctoral and postdoctoral laboratory students and a clinician scientist, several of whom have gone on to receive independent awards. The Core will continue to provide funding for 2 trainees for all projects involved in this proposal and will continue to involve 12 students from our Wellstone's participating insitutions funded by other mechanisms per year. It will be directed by Drs. Wagner (Core Director), Emerson (PI and Core Co-Director) and Brown (Core Co-Director) who with oversight by the Center Advisory Committee and NIH staff, will work with Center investigators to recruit, appoint, fund and mentor trainees. To enhance training of the students and to educate more broadly all FSHD investigators as well as FSHD patients, the Educational Core will include an annual internal Wellstone retreat, a biennial meeting with a FSH patient group, and an international research conference on FSHD.